My lost soul
by Xx VioletBaby12 xX
Summary: Set in POVs. Sam Manson's Grandmother has died. she also had a strange dream about a white ghost offering a deal to give the soul back to her Grandmother; but she had a condition. can she trust her, or is she going to do something horrible? DxS.Ocs.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Danny Phantom Series, it s characters, and plots. It all belongs to butch Hartman, nickelodeon and other owners.

Author's note: this is my very first fanfic ever. Criticism is allowed. I only copied this to a note pad, I originally wrote it in Microsoft word. I could not upload a fanfic that was in Microsoft word, it always says select a compatible file from your computer, and I don't know what that means. Is Microsoft word not allowed? Please can anybody help me?

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

I woke up in cold sweat vision still a blur but that didn t stop me from remembering why I woke up this way. I looked at my surroundings realizing that I was still in the place where I was last night, in my room. I tried to stand up but every time I tried the same thing happens, my knees feel very weak my body still not in my control. I stayed in bed for 2 hours but I didn t even realize that it took me that long to come back to reality, then I remembered it was Saturday there was no school, It relaxed me a bit that I won t stay in school moping and people looking at you weirdly, rumours being spread, and people laughing, teasing by the way you acted and looked the whole day.

Finally after 4 hours in bed I stood up clumsily walking to the bathroom, I looked at the reflection in the mirror, a perfectly pale girl, eyes all red and puffy, looking very sick, her amethyst eyes were very visible because her eyes were very red, and her raven black hair was very messy but it still was in its straight and perfect way. It took me moment to realize that I looked very horrible. I took a shower the hot water relaxed me touching my skin with its warm temperature. I got out of the bathroom and put on some clothes, I looked at my mirror I was wearing black knee length pants with pockets on its sides, white t-shirt with black designs all over it and I wore a white jacket also with black designs all over it.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen hands were in the pocket of my jacket, I almost tripped on the stairs because my mind was too occupied to think that I was walking down the stairs. I reached my destination and there was all ready food on the table made especially for me. But there were no one in my surroundings; I heard slight crack symbolizing that somebody was entering in the front door. My head was down so I looked up to see who was accompanying me, and then I saw Cecilia, she was my personal made and she was also my best friend although nobody ever knew that except for the people who lived in my house.

"you Are awake, well thank heavens" Cecilia announced, Cecelia was part Swedish so when she talks she has a Swedish accent added but that didn t bother me at all.

"Morning" I said, my voice was barley vocal but still audible and my tone was still welcoming.

"Oh no, you Are still crying? It s been a week and your still in your depressing manner" Cecilia sounded concerned

"Well it is very obvious, but I promise I ll be acting normal soon enough" I said reassuring and turning my voice a little bit lauder

"Don't worry deary you ll be going there in 3 days, just be patient" she said in a reassuring tone

"Yeah I know" I said.

"oh I just remembered there s this handsome young man who was looking for you, he said he'll meet you in your usual spot, oh and he has this adorable baby blue eyes, you never told me you had such a cute boyfriend" Cecilia in an exited tone.

"Danny? Boyfriend? What? what? Oh no his just my best friend" I said in a panicked voice.

"well you know what they say first you start of as best friend and then boyfriend and girlfriend and then a married couple" she said in a giddy tone.

My face turned a shade of red and I didn t have time to argue so I just gave up and got my iPod and a small pillow from the couch and went outside to my amazingly large backyard. I saw my favourite spot for thinking, relaxing, napping, waiting and most especially calming down. The swinging white porch with plants on it s sides and flowers for design, it was big enough for two people. I placed the pillow and lied down, putting the earphones in my ear and selecting a song. I looked up in the sky it was a pure blue sky with no clouds and the blinding bright sun gazed upon me; two figures were flying fast. the first figure was very big and bulky and it looked like it was running away from the other figure; it looked behind and fired at the other figure in the sky, the second figure luckily dodged the attack and flew faster but my vision was getting darker and darker until I couldn't see anything. I herd music playing performed by the piano, it was soft and calming it relaxed me I felt my lips form a small smile. The music was familiar like it was from my childhood and it made my lips grew an even more wider smile but a blinding bright light flashed before me and the music was gone, replaced by silence. A figure was coming closer to me; she was a girl with dark curly brown hair only visible if rayed by the sun, she had natural long, thick black eyelashes, she had beautiful red eyes, that glowed, her skin was pale almost in the shade of mine, she was wearing an all white gown; around her neck was a necklace it was unfamiliar to me but it looked like it was from somewhere.

"Come child" the woman said gesturing her hand.

"WH who are you?" I asked shakily.

"Do not be afraid, I am here to invite you" she announced.

"What's the occasion?" I asked curiously listening carefully.

"and do not interrupt while I am speaking" she requested.

I nodded in response to her request

"A terrible tragedy has struck upon you, and I understand that you are in depression, but all that is going to change, come with me and that will change, you can change everything, know what reason what made this tragedy happen, and you can also get whatever you want; gain what you require the most that cannot be done with money, all you have to do is join me"

I didn t want to hesitate on the offer, it was to much to give and I wanted it, I did not know this person yet she knows what troubles me and gives me an offer that I know I didn t want to hesitate to, I wanted to say yes, but I was unsure, she was a stranger and the phrase 'don't talk to strangers' was not coming to me, was it because I was still in shock or did I really want to accept the offer?

"come I will show you something" she gestured her hands once again I stood up and came with her but we didn t walk or took any transportation, she just teleported us to a forest. We were in the middle of the forest, at the center formed into a circle; the leaves of the trees were dried it looked like it was fall season. The leaves were following the wind moving around the forest.  
"look" she waved her hand and the rest of the forest was gone we were now on dark place nothing was there; the woman waved her hand once again and visions appear before my eyes; I saw my family and friends having a happy time, I formed a small smile being happy that they are in peace my grandma was talking and laughing with me, I felt a single tear trickle down my chick But in a sudden flash the image disappeared replaced by people panicking destruction everywhere, the there was the woman again laughing in satisfaction and beside her was a young woman dressed in all white also but it was sleeveless and a beautiful designed rope around her stomach reaching the waist and long white gloves that reaches only the wrists also with a beautiful designed rope around it. The young woman has straight black hair that reaches to her waist I couldn' t see her face because she was hiding in the dark. A coffin was now the only thing insight in front of me, I had no clue what this was for; was it me inside; did I die? Or did someone I love die? I walked forward, nervous for what I m about to see, but my grandmother appeared in front of me; she was different, she was pale, her eyes turned emerald green and the most obvious and weirdest thing was, she was floating in front of me. She was, without a doubt a .ghost. the most important person in my life turned into a ghost, she will never spend time with me anymore, I would never see her real skin color, her beautiful natural eyes would never be the same, and she will never be warm when I hug her, she ll just be pale and cold, if I hugged her; it ll just feel like I m hugging a big block of ice.

"Oh sweety, I thought you would do the right thing" she sounded disappointed and almost in a tone of crying It sounded like I did something wrong, something that disappointed her the most, and that pained me, but she didn t sound angry she just sounded disappointed, but if I did something that disappoints her she should be angry, furious about this but she wasn t; that was one of the top 10 best things about her, she was patient, she always doesn't scream at me whenever I do something wrong, she just tells me the right thing to do, and I follow them.

"Grandma, whatever I did, I am so sorry" I pleaded

"that"s all right sweety , I m sure you didn't mean it, but it wasn't right, it was disappointing what you did, I thought you would never do anything like that especially to him?

"who?" I muttered

But she disappeared and the coffin came to full view again and beside it was a figure struggling, it was in pain, its breathing was rapid; having hard time breathing; it s hands were clenched into a fist, after a few minutes it looked at me I couldn't see what was its facial expression but I could tell his face was weak. Then my grandma floated in front of me once again.

She looked at the figure and looked at me with the saddest face I' ve ever seen and a single tear flowing down her cheek. Then suddenly it came all too fast visions of what I' ve seen a while ago was playing in front of me in fast-forward mode, I couldn't pause it, make it slower, then a sudden flash of light made it stop and once again I saw the coffin but this time I was closer I walked closer to get a better look and then I saw .

"AHHHHHH" I heard myself scream I stood up and hurried in my room to calm myself down, Cecilia barley noticed me pass by; slammed the door behind me and jumped on my bed and buried my head in my pillow, letting the tears pass quickly of what I saw , it pained me so much I couldn't breathe anymore, but a sudden ring made me jump and I sat up and looked for it source, I saw my phone on my nightstand ringing loudly. I grabbed it with my right hand while my left hand was hugging tightly the pillow I cried on.

"Hello" I made my voice normal and fortunately it convinced the person who called me

"Hey Sam" my best friend Tucker said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Ticker" I answered back.

"listen, I heard there's this cool new horror movie showing, and the tickets are 20% off today, cause its premier day!" he said very exited.

"Won't that be a little crowded?"

"At least we can save for us but you don't have to pay for us, you gave us money enough for the past weak"

"Well if that's what you want?" I said unsure.

"Of course that's what I want" he said very sure.

_ Maybe I should come, so I could take my mind if things, relax for a while, breath smoothly and see the movie with my best friends_.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"oh, I m sorry, yeah I'm hear" I assured him.

"well you in?"

"Definitely" I said sounding exited.

"great! Me and Danny will pick you up in 10 minutes Ok, thanks, bye bye"

I hung up the phone and stood up and went to a mirror and grabbed a comb, I fixed my hair and put powder on my face so the redness of my eyes would be hidden. I grabbed my small phone and put them in my pocket of my knee length pants and grabbed money and put inside the other pocket. I walked downstairs and told Cecilia where I would be going so she won t have to worry finding me. I waited outside sitting on the stairs, I was very early so I was bored and my mind kept wondering off to the things I ve seen and couldn t shake it off, a few minutes passed and I was still in my thoughts.

"Sam? Sam? Sam? Hello? Earth to Sam!" tucker said angrily waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oh, I' m sorry" I said coming back to reality.

"Aren't we bit a little spacey today, and speaking which, I see we have a new change in wardrobe" Tucker said suspiciously.

"So, what do you care if I change my wardrobe and I was being spacey because you sloths took the whole eternity coming here" I was relieved that I sounded normal.

"ooh, what were you thinking while waiting?" he said moving his eyebrows up and down, smirking and moving his eyes to Danny and back to me, good thing that Danny was busy putting on his watch and having trouble putting it on.

"I I I .was thinking of a way to punish you!" I said anxiously.

"Uhuh, don't we all?" he said still smirking.

"Well if the whole world did think of that, you would've been dead by then" I said angrily.

"Ooh..good point"

"Can we just stop this stupid argument, and let s just get going" Danny said commandingly.

"I would be pleased" I said standing up and walked beside Danny.

We walk our way to the mall and it takes 20 minutes to get there, and the whole 20 minutes I was thinking again about the dream, was it a warning, was it going to happen in the future, is this new being ask me someday the question I would willingly take, but what was its outcome? Could I really trust her? Would I be able to resist?

"Whoa, hang on" Danny said alarmed while caught me when I almost fell down a man whole, when he caught me slipped again but once again he caught me succefully, I grabbed his sleeves and pulled myself closer to him and hugged him tightly to release the pressure I had. He walked us both in a safe spot so I wouldn't fall anymore once I realized that we were at safety I loosen my grip and let him breath

"Thanks for the save" I said under my breathe.

"it was my pleasure" he said and my face became a shade of red he noticed it and also became a shade of red, then out of now where the woman in all white appeared and giving a quick glance at me and disappeared; I gasped and moved back; I closed my eyes thinking it was just my imaginations; I tightened my eyes.

"Sam? What s wrong?" he asked concerned "She's here!" I screamed in panic.

"Who's here?" But my vision became a blur and my feeling weak and I felt limp I fainted.

I woke up but I didn t open my eyes I still want them to rest; I snuggled a little to something warm next to me; it was familiar but I was still in a daze to realize who or what was it; somehow it was securing me and keeping me safe and it saved me when I fainted but I was too relaxed to open my eyes and see who it was, but whoever that is I'll have to thank him when I come back to my senses.

"What the feathers happened?" a familiar voice said.

"oh I get it you knocked her out so she could rest on your shoulder so she wouldn t remember any of this and you have an excuse when people ask you what happened to her"

I recognized the voice and it made irritated. "Ha, ha very funny" the voice came from beside me and I knew who it belonged to and I was embarrassed to even snuggle up to him, I blushed at the thought; lucky that none of them noticed.

"What's next, carry her and pretend you were a newlywed couple that was about to go to their new house" he laughed and moved closer.

"Oh, you think ' m not listening to every word you say" I said angrily and grabbed his skinny neck and strangled his neck; my eyes were still closed I still didn t want to open and see Tucker s mocking face.

"Aren t y-you .g-going ..to to to st-stop h-her?" Tucker said between breathes.

"Sam, stop, heel, halt, don t do it" Danny said in a bored tone that made me smile slightly and chuckle silently.

"You ..r-really n-need me .m-me a-alive .i-I have some-something for D-Danny" he said breathless and choking; it gave me a thought to let him go.

"Oh fine, you can have a break, but you only have 10 minutes to explain" I said crossing my arms Tucker took a deep breath and coughed before talking and got something small and shiny out of his picket.

"I present to you, you're very own built in radar detector, but it isn t like any radar director it hunts ghost within 3 miles!" he announced.

"Awesome! Now I don t have to worry about ghosts coming in scaring the soul out of me" he said with delight.

"And the best part is it only works when you get a signal!" my eyes grew wide when I heard what Tucker said.

"Yeah wait what?" Danny said looking puzzled looking at the shiny small gadget in his hands.

"Well .I can't really work that out tucker said scratching at the back of his head.

"Thanks for nothing" Danny said throwing the small shiny gadget at tucker. I felt woozy once again and closed my eyes tightly and I was feeling weak. Danny noticed my strange behaviour and supported my head I opened my eyes to see his concerned expression his perfect baby blue eyes were filled with pain and concerned.

"Sam are you ok?" he asked.

"Where s tucker?" I realized that he was nowhereto be seen.

"He went off and bought a smoothy"

"I need to go home, I feel dizzy" I said weakly.

"Come on, I ll fly you home, we'll go to your house faster that way" his voice was protected and concerned but I was too dizzy to notice the anguish in his voice.

"No, I'll feel dizzier" I argued.

"ok, I ll just carry you home" his voice was still full of anguish.

"No, people will think you killed me and will dump me in a lake." I argued again.

"And how am I suppose to bring you home?" his voice filled with panic I felt more and more dizzy I felt faint I didn t know how to resist anymore. My vision was dimming I can feel my eyes close slowly "Find a way" I said weakly my voice was barley vocal, I had hoped he heard me so He ll take me home and won t have to sleep on a bench I couldn t think anymore and I felt myself sink in unconsciousness everything around me was gone all I can see now was darkness. I was in the unknown dark area once again but there were nobody in it but me, I was at ease when I realized that I was at peace at last nobody was bothering me again. I felt the warm breeze on my face and I felt safe

DannyPhantomDannyPhantomSamMansonSamManson

Author's note: ok what do you think? i've worked extremley hard on this. not the story but the editing. i've copied it in a notepad and came out a mess, i did one hour of editing! anyway hope you guys like it. PS. i really need help on why i can't upload anything written on Microsoft word


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Danny Phantom series, its characters and plots. It all belongs to butch Hartman, nickelodeon, and other rightful owners.

Author's note: Ok, I have finally figured out how to upload stories written in Microsoft word. There was a slight problem with it. Anyway the first one was a little confusing because I just copied it in a notepad and when it came out it didn't have quotation marks, comas and etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: **Bonding

I woke up stunned that I was in my room and was tucked in bed. The last I remember was I was with Danny and I wanted to go home and he offered to but all options that he mentioned were all horrible ideas, he must have found a way. I stood up and looked for him; I wanted to thank him for taking me home safely and tucked me into bed.

He was nowhere to be found, I was alone in my room. The window was open symbolizing that he went out that way. I looked out my window, but he was still not there, I looked down and saw Cecilia cleaning the front steps of the house.

I went downstairs and strangely I was feeling better today, maybe I was just really stressed out for what happened last week and I was seeing things and fainting all the time

I opened the door to beckon Cecilia to come inside and told her to do the chores later. She obeyed and set aside her broom and put it inside the supply closet and came with me in the kitchen. She grabbed two cups and filled it with orange juice and gave me the other one.

"You seem a little energetic today" She said with the Swedish accent that I loved about her.

"Yeah, I got a goodnight's sleep" I said happily.

"Actually you were asleep for two days"

"What"

"A young man with those cute little baby blue eyes that asked for you last time came in here and you were sleeping in his arms and he said that you were dizzy and fainted, I told him to put. you in your bed and he did it very securely like he doesn't want to wake or hurt you while putting you in bed" Cecilia explained her long story. It came into mind that I slept for two days and Danny carried me home, I wanted to know what people's reaction when he carried me home.

"If I had a boyfriend like that, I'll just probably marry him right away" she said looking at the ceiling and with a dreamy look on her face.

"I told you, he isn't my boyfriend" I told her once again.

"Well you two look like a really cute couple, and for some reason he doesn't treat you just like a friend, he treats you like you were something special to him" she said and smirked.

I didn't panic a lot because I get that a lot and Cecilia is my very close friend and it's ok with me if she knows, she won't tell anybody what I was about to tell her, but I figured she'll over react whenever he's in my house and whenever we're together.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" I confessed.

"Yeah I don't blame them, I mean you guys really look _perfect_ together" she said her face full of excitement.

"Well he doesn't seem to show any feelings back" I confessed to her, but I knew she won't scream it outside.

"_O MY GOSH_" she screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"You _like_ him?" she looked at me curiously.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, curious if she doesn't approve of my decision.

"No, it's just that I've been with you since you were eight-years old and you've never liked anybody" she said her face was gazing at me like I had three eyes and scales on my face.

"Well not really, Danny has been my best friend since kindergarten" I confessed to her my whole life story when I was a kid and I've never told her anything about me even though she was with me for a very long time. All she knows is that I live with two parents who always go away on business trips and a grandma that tries to stay with me but my parents need them on every trip and always live me with the maids.

"So you liked him ever since you've met?" she said with excitement in her voice.

"No not really, I liked him when we were 10 I think, when I got to know him well" I said lamely

"Awwwww, young love" she said and obviously feeling butterflies in her stomach

I finished my glass of orange juice and washed it in the sink and put it in the very overly designed cupboard and next to It was a big chinaware filled with very expensive tableware that my parents only place them as a design and was never used and each one came from different countries, and I bet it was really expensive. My favourite was the square blue plate with white wavy sides and gold curves designed at the sides. It came from Japan and it was on summer vacation when I was 12, and my grandma bought it for the both of us. it's like a remembrance of our time together.

"Sam, do you want to go to the mall?" Cecilia asked standing up to clean her own glass of orange juice.

"Sure" I said with delight.

"And we could finally have that special Girly time" she said again with a squeal in her voice.

Cecilia knew that I wasn't like other girls, I was Goth. And she understood that and said it was a great style for me and should wear dark colors more often, so my pale complexion would stand out. She was more acceptable about my way, she accepted it like she was a fellow Goth herself, but Cecilia was just simple, she wasn't preppy, she was just simple and that was the other things I loved about her.

"Hold on I'll get dressed" she hurried up the stairs and I followed too so I could change also.

I picked a black T-shirt and a striped black and white hoody, and a black knee length skirt. I left my room and Cecilia was ready also with a simple white shirt and pants and tied her hair in a ponytail while my hair was down. I grabbed my wallet full of money and headed downstairs.

"Let's go" she said excitedly and grabbed my hand and we went outside, Cecilia locked the door and put the keys in her pockets and we were on our way. We walked to the mall and talked on the way there. Finally we reached the mall and went straight to the store I always go to.

The stores outlook was black and red and the window was full of clothes I desire and Gladys, she was a sales person at this store that was my friend, the 3rd time I came here.

We came in and Gladys was stocking a few clothes and she was too busy to talk to, so I picked clothes first then talk to Gladys. I saw a black jacket, violet shades, and a black T-shirt that reaches the waist and had a violet belt; Cecilia picked it for me and accepted it. She also bought a simple black shirt and a black and violet skirt. I took them all and Cecilia bought a white shirt and 2 jeans, I bought it for her. Cecilia took all our clothes to the counter to pay for them.

I walked where Gladys was and tapped her shoulders. She looked around with wide eyes and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back.

"Hey Sam, It's nice to see you, you haven't been going here for a while, how ya been?" she babbled.

"Yeah I've missed this place, I've been…….ok…I guess" I replied lamely and whispered at the last part.

"I heard what happened, I wanted to come" her voice was warm, and a warm smile on her face made me at ease.

"Thanks, you'll come with me on Friday" my voice was still a sad whisper.

"Where is it held?" she asked.

"In my grandmother's hometown, In Japan" I tried to make my voice louder.

"Hometown?" she was puzzled.

"Yeah, my grandmother lived there for 8 years, since she was born" My voice was louder and delighted to talk about my grandmother's life story.

"Well I got to go; I have a lot of things to pick up"

"Come back, anytime, just call me whenever its time"

"Ok, bye Gladys" I said already in front of the exit.

"Bye, Sam, take care "she waved.

Cecilia waved to her also and we were on our way. Cecilia grew hungry and asked if we could eat and I agreed. We walked to the food court and looked for a table. Cecilia asked me what food I would like to eat, I told her the usual thing, salad. The line was extremely long and I waited a long while. I played with my hands while waiting, in 1 split second the lady in white appeared in front of me and disappeared, I closed my eyes tightly and opened them quickly and the lady in white was nowhere to be seen, I closed my eyes in frustration and touched my temples. My head was dizzy again.

I thought I was left alone, at peace. The lady in white was appearing in front of me and kept scaring me. What did she want? What is her purpose? Why did she appear in my dream? And how did she know the terrible thing that happened to me and offered something that I know I couldn't resist? My questions were left unanswered and I hoped the answers will come soon and this terrible experience would end.

"You ok?" Cecilia noticed me looking in space and looking dizzy.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought" I lied. I just can't tell her what I'm seeing and why I'm always dizzy, she'll think I'm crazy and maybe blow off Danny's secret.

"Here you go" she placed my bowl of salad in front of me and gave me a fork. Cecilia had two cheese burgers and chocolate ice cream, she must be really hungry.

"How many days have you gone without food?" I asked looking at her food.

She looked at her food and ice cream "Oh, well you see it's been a while since I ate this kind of stuff" she said with her mouth full.

"Really?" I asked bewildered.

"yeah, I mean don't your parents just buy really expensive food and don't eat just eat anything, it's always 'we just don't buy any kind of food' and the food is always prepared by the finest chef they could find and sometimes they even order from different countries, so it's like been a while since I ate something made just by normal cooks, and whenever your mom sees a burger she always says, 'it's too greasy'" she told her long explanation and took a huge bite of burger in her mouth.

"well, they're not vegetarians like me but even me, they buy me the most exotic lettuce, carrots, tomatoes or any kind of vegetable for me to eat, so I understand" I slightly laughed at the idea of me telling how sensitive mom was.

"Yeah, the foods delicious but sometimes I get tired of it" she said her mouth full.

"You're telling me. I was born with her sensitivity" I laughed again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was a baby, whenever someone wants to carry me she screams at them and tell them to wash their hands first before they even touch me" I laughed loudly this time.

"Really? O my gosh, that is a bit overly sensitive" she laughed with me.

"Yeah, good thing I was a baby at the time, or that would be really embarrassing" I looked at my bowl of salad and it was barely touched, so I ate my food quickly.

At the corner of my eye, Paulina was fighting with a sales lady on the door way holding a pair of jeans and a paper bag in her hand. The saleslady looked scared and the sore wasn't that far and I had a great sense of hearing but not supernatural. I heard the words 'horrible' 'store' and 'skinny' from Paulina. And 'sorry' 'right away' and 'weight' form the sales person.

Cecilia noticed me looking at the very pink painted store, and inside were clothes I would never dare to look at. I felt sorry for the sales person having to deal with the shallow witch in front of her. Paulina definitely looked outraged and the saleslady was completely scared and horrified.

"Just don't look at the store if you hate it so much" Cecilia noticed my menacing glare at the pink store I was looking at.

"I'm not looking at the store, I'm looking at the people in the store" I pointed my hand towards the exit of the store where Paulina was scaring the pants out of the saleslady"

"Oh no, not her" she said shaking her head and I saw her with the second burger in her hand.

"You've met her before?" I looked at her curiously.

"Yeah , last month when your mom asked me to buy her something. I bumped into her and I was holding a latte and the latte accidentally poured into her shirt, and she was furious! And _commanded_ me to get all her paper bags for her and said 'who do you think you are? You just can't do that to someone _like me_' and she was saying things to me with her hand pointed at me and I think she was about to slap me, but she didn't continue." She said glaring at Paulina.

"Why didn't she continue?" I said looking at Paulina with a curious expression this time.

"Because I had a blank expression and my brow was raised up, I'm not going to lose a fight, especially to _her" _she said smirking and took another bite of her 2nd burger.

"That is so rude, if I were you, I was the one slapping her" I said smirking also.

"So she's your classmate or something" she said looking at me.

"Hate to think about it" she laughed at what I said.

Paulina's friends came with a latte and waited for her in the store, when Paulina saw them she came and approached them and Paulina looked furious and jump in anger, Cecilia and me laughed quietly. Now I feel sorry for her friends.

In 1st grade Paulina's friends were nice and they use to talk to me sometime and asked to hang out with me sometime, and I agreed. Then Paulina was now the new student in our school, she had boys drooling and running after her, but the girls never talked to her, they thought she was shallow so they didn't talk to her. Paulina decided to talk to Star and Valerie. Ever since the duo hung out with Paulina they became sort of like her, only nicer. But Star and Valerie kept it a secret about them being friends with me.

"Come on lets go" I saw Cecilia standing up and was done with her food. I looked at my food and I was barley done

"Are you going to finish that?" she asked pointing at my food

"No, let's just go, I'm not that hungry" I said grabbing Cecilia's hands

We walked to the mall and looked at lot of stuffs and came by some friends. We went to an arcade where everybody stared at us, there were only a few girls, some were little girls and with their mothers but the rest were boys. We played two games and I won the first and the second was a tie. We played the crane thing, and Cecilia got 2 bears and I got 3 and gave them to the little girl I saw, since I don't like teddy bears so much.

We walked going home and talked about many things, I asked Cecilia if she had a boyfriend before, she said she had 1 but she said it was complicated. She asked me about my school life and said it was more interesting than my home life. I laughed for what she called those.

"This is just so fun"

"Yeah, it's nice having a girl's day out"

"You mean, you haven't had a girl's night out before?

"Well yeah, I'm the only girl in the group, and I can't just let them be gay for me" I chuckled

Cecilia laughed "Well, what about Danny's sister?" she said recalling that I mentioned he has a big sister.

"Well, she's actually not the shopping type, she's kind of the smarty kind, and I'm too shy to ask her for a girl's day out. And besides I have you" I said gesturing my hand toward her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not always free, I have to work"

"I'll just ask you to stop" I said lighting up.

"Whatever you say" she laughed.

We arrived at home and Cecilia opened the door with her key. She took all the paper bags that was hers and told me she'll be in her room since she did all the chores and I told her to relax. I came in my room and put my paper bags in my walk in closet. I looked at my watch and it was only 7:45 PM. I sat in my bed and read a novel for two hours. I booked mark my book in chapter 18.

I looked at my clock again and it was 10:00 PM. I changed in a white baggy T-shirt and green sweat pants. I crawled in bed and buried my head in my pillow.

I sunk in unconsciousness and slept in peace once again. No one is going to scare me tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Danny Phantom series, it's characters, and plot line. It all belongs to butch Hartman, nickelodeon and other rightful owners.

**Author's note:** ok so here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long, I have been very busy lately. Ok so, some of the things here are not true, like Sam's Grandmother living in Japan, that's just my idea, and I don't know if it's true. And the reason why I put them all in different locations was because it's the flow of the story, to make it more exiting. And of course I don't know what locations are in the countries where Danny, Tucker and Sam went, and neither do I speak the language of it.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: **

**Leaving**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

I woke up and looked at the calendar and the date was Thursday and there was a cross mark at the date and there was a note written on the particular date. It said "Airport to Japan" I groaned at the thought I was leaving home for a month but I wasn't entirely mad, it wasn't just for a vacation gig, it was for an occasion that was important and I would offer to stay for a year. The calendar had its schedule for the flight, the plane leaves at 10:00 PM.

I forgot to tell my friends that I was going to leave and what reason for my departure. I have to tell them it rationally so they won't feel bad. And I can't just let them go with me, they have better things to do, Tucker's going to Michigan to visit his grandparents, and Danny's going to a family ghost hunting convention in Spain, with his family and he can't just say no, the whole family should all be there.

I guess we're all going far away from home, but I think I'm the longest one gone. I have a lot of things to do and a lot of things to pick up and a lot of people to call. I stood up and went to the bathroom and looked at them mirror my hair looked like it wasn't brushed for years. I took a shower and put on my favourite shampoo with its lavender aroma flowing through my hair. After I shampooed my hair I rinsed and grabbed my conditioner also with a lavender aroma.

I changed in a violet sleeveless shirt and black stripe on the hips and a white converse knee length shorts; I'll just put on a jacket tonight.

My phone rang and hurriedly answered it

"Hey Sam" Tucker's voice came from the other line

"Hey" I said tucking my wet hair behind my hear tom listen more carefully

"What's up?" he asked

"uhh….just preparing for the day, I'm going to the mall" I said finding my words and careful not to day that I'm leaving already; I have to wait till afternoon

"Cool, can I come?" I wasn't sure if would let him come, there were things I needed to get but I think its better if tell them at the mall

"Uhh, sure, you can bring Danny along too, if you'd like" I don't want him teasing me again

"No problem" I sighed with relief that he didn't tease me

"Why did you want to come?" I wondered why he offered anyway

"Well, since I'm going to Michigan next week, I need to buy all things necessary to last long in an old folk's home" he announced, so he leaves next week

"Oh cool" I didn't want to tell him I'm doing the same: buying things needed.

"Danny leaves next week too, and comes back in two weeks and I come back two weeks also, isn't that cool" he babbled.

"Yeah, cool" I said sheepishly

"You sure you can handle with us gone for 2 weeks?" he said with concern. But the question was could they handle me gone for a month? And I was the longest to leave

"I'm not a baby"

"Well, I'll call Danny to tell him, we'll pick you up after I call him"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye" I repeated

I hung up the phone and got my purse full of money that my parents supplied me. And while waiting I lied down on my bed and closed y eyes for a moment

"Accept the offer" said a voice from a far with a an echo

Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. It echoed in my ear

I woke up in shock and I realized that I fell asleep and someone was calling my name. I looked outside my window and Danny and Tucker were calling my name. How long have they been there?

I hurried down the stairs and I realized that I forgot something, I ran up the stairs and got my long distance phone and a small thick phone book, I put it in my purse and ran quickly down the stairs.

"Where have you been, we've been yelling here for at least 20 minutes, I think I lost my voice" Tucker said angrily and cracked his voice at the last part

"I'm Sorry, I fell asleep and I forgot something" I said apologetically

"Let's just go" Danny said a little bit annoyed

We walked to the mall and Danny and Tucker were talking something about a video game that tucker was buying. We arrived at the mall and we arrived at the electronics first. Tucker was buying everything he wanted. I saw a teddy bear shop next to it and stepped out the store and got inside the teddy bear store; I heard Danny follow me inside.

I bought 5 medium sized teddy bears and 5 large sized teddy bears, Danny helped me carry them, I could tell he wanted to say something but his face was blocked by a huge teddy bear. We got to the counter and the sales lady was wide eyed for the things I bought.

"What are these for" Danny asked looking at the teddy bears

"There a gift "I said looking at him

"For one person only!" he said wide eyed

"NO! That person would be really lucky, but no" I was shocked at what he said

"Could you separate each" I said to the sales lady behind the counter

"Sure thing" said the saleslady

"how much each?" Danny asked

"well the medium ones are $50 and the big ones are $100"

Danny let out a low whistle "I bought this all with my own money" maybe he thought I borrowed money from my parents

"What? You get a million dollars a month?" he said with sarcasm

"NO! Of course not, But if I did get that money, I'll use it for good purposes, not like her over there" I looked over my shoulder where Paulina was also buying bears with pink girly dresses and her "servant" (what she called it) was holding a jumbo bear and was having trouble carrying it. The reason Paulina afforded this (or was brave enough to spend her money) because she entered a fashion show and won $5,000. Some people heard that she cheated the only five people who hated Paulina and of course I was one of them. Her parents tried to tell her to spend it for important reasons, and being a snob is important to her.

"So, who are you giving it to?" I finally looked away and looked at Danny

"Umm…..a lot…of people" I tried to find my words; I won't tell that I'll give this to all my cousins and some of my aunts and uncles.

"Oh, ok, I thought you were going to play with this all" he laughed

"Yeah, I'll play kill the bear" I laughed also

The saleslady was done putting the bears in the paper bag and Danny offered to carry the big ones. I turned around and Paulina was glaring at us

"Whoa, did you borrow money from the store?" she burst out laughing and her maid just didn't get it and looked at her weirdly, I thought that Danny was going to drool by her presence but he just glared at her, I remembered that he was over her, but I hadn't ask if it was completely, but my train of thoughts was interrupted by Paulina's laud laugh. Paulina's maid was staring at us and to Paulina and back at us again, I smiled at her to be polite, I think she's new in amity part; I haven't seen her before. Her m aid smiled back and I could sense that she felt welcome because of the way she smiled at me

"No, are you?" I challenged which made her stop laughing and glared at me

"For you information I won at a fashion show" she smirked and put her hands to her hips

"Why? Is it the first time you won and had money _that you actually spent_, so you could show it off?" I smirked and it made her glare intently; she was beaten

"At least I won something, have you?" she was still glaring. Yes actually I have one something, actually I won a trophy for being the best student in a voice lesson school and entered 3 contests and I won; I still had the trophies to prove it. And a medal for best student in Dancing class. I kept it secret from everybody, even my friends who already knew that my family was filthy rich.

"Actually I have, I won a scholarship from Harvard and Dartmouth and I wasn't even close to college yet. And I took advance placement program. And a certificate for best in science in grade school graduation. At least I won something that _really mattered_" I smirked in success

"Well winning a fashion show is a big deal" she said still glaring her eyes full with rage

"What does it prove?" i asked

"That I am a beautiful and talented person and have a good taste in fashion" she said crossing her arms

"Yeah if played it fairly" I whispered hoping she wouldn't hear

"What did you just say?" her voice was sharp; she heard what I said, and she was angry

"Nothing, Nothing, look, I didn't start these fight and it's a beautiful day and we're ruining it but our silly argument, so I just bid you fare well and have a great time shopping" I said calmly and me and Danny were waling through the door with a shock expression on his face. We went outside the store and Tucker was already out with a lot of paper bag in he's hands

"Had fun shopping?" I complemented

"Actually I did, and you?" he looked at the paper bags we had

"Not really" I said frowning

"Did you buy that for your honey moon?" he laughed

"No, I'm giving these all to my relatives" I finally gave up on keeping it a secret and eventually I would just tell them

"when are you going to meet them?" he stopped laughing and looked at me

"You'll see" I assured

I looked at Danny and he was the only one he didn't but anything "aren't you going to buy anything?" I asked looking at him "No, everything we need is built by my parents" he said rolling his eyes, me and Tucker looked at him weirdly but after a few minutes we just started walking; we already know how weir his parents are. Tucker's stomach grumbled and he begged us to eat at the food court; me and Danny unwillingly agreed and went to the food court. We walked our way to the food court, then a song played while we walked, it was poker face by lady gaga. I heard it on the radio last time and I thought the song was pretty catchy especially at the chorus; it seems that Tucker knows the song as well. Tucker was singing it a loud with his terrible voice but I didn't pay attention; I've given him credit the last time he sung and saved us. I could see that Danny was irritated by Tucker but wasn't making any complaints, I heard my favourite part of my song and sang it quietly and looked down. I didn't know how I sound like when I sing, was I good? Was I bad? But it didn't matter to me, I just want to sing along with the music with its catchy tones and the artist's beautiful with it. At the corner of my eye I could see Danny smiling warmly, I looked for the source of his joy in front of me but there wasn't anything I knew he would like, did he remember something happy or funny?

I didn't realize that we were at the food court and the song had just ended and played another song that I didn't know. We looked for a seat and Tucker picked the one next to pizza store, he said so that when he finished eating he could order desert.

"Ok, what'll you have?" he said looking at Danny

"Stake and coke" he said looking up

"Cool, I'll have the same, and you?" he said looking at me and I raised an eyebrow at him at his thoughtlessness and I could see Danny chuckling "oh…oh…sorry" he said shakily and walked away and I glared at him as he ran off; he must've know what I'm going to do to him for accusing me as a carnivore

"Ok, that was funny" he said laughing and I joined in. I suddenly remembered I need to make a few calls for the departure; I didn't want anyone missing. I took out my phonebook out of my purse and my cell phone, charged for a whole night and 5 calling cards. Danny and he were looking at me weirdly. I looked at the first name at my phonebook: Michaela Luis, my 15 year old cousin; we hang out all the time she's just the same age as me but a one year older. I dialled the number and it had 5 rings

"Hello?" somebody answered '

"Yes Hello, I would like to speak to Michaela Luis please" I said politely

"Who is this?"

"Sam Manson"

"Oh! I'm sorry, please wait while I get her" she said surprised who I was

"Sure"

"Who's that?" Danny asked me whispering so he couldn't interrupt the call. I put my pointer finger on my lips to tell him to be quiet. He pouted like a cute little child who made me smile and chuckle

"Sam?" someone said from the other line

"Michaela?"

"O my gosh Sam, it's been a while, I've missed you! How have you bee? What brought you to call?" she yelled in surprise

"Well to put that in order. I've missed you too! I've been good, I just needed to tell you something

"And what is that?'

"Have you heard what happened?" I was now in a whisper

"Oh yeah" she was now also in a depressing tone

"I just wanted to tell you that I leave today and today's the last day of gathering, so I was wondering if you would come?" I invited

"Of course I would! When do we leave?" she accepted

"At 10:00 PM, we got to the private jet" I informed

"thanks for telling me, I'll meet you at your house at 9"

"ok, I'll be waiting"

"I just can't wait to see you again" she squealed

"yeah you to" I replied anxious

"well I got to go, I got to make a lot of calls, and you know aunt Millie she just wouldn't stop talking" I said chuckling

"oh, your calling everyone?" she said surprised

"yeah, I mean everyone should be there, I won't miss one relative" I said

"Oh, I can't wait to see them all again!" she said excitedly

"well got to go"

"bye"

"Bye"

I hang up and I looked and see that Danny was staring at me intently, probably listening to our conversation; he had a hint of Disappointment in his face.

"your living?" he said with a hint of sadness

"well…..umm.....I'll just tell you tonight" I said pleadingly

"Well..Ok" he said and looked down, disappointed. I looked down wanting to look and his hair but his face was well hidden. Did I upset him?

"Oh, Tucker" I said looking at Tucker behind Danny and giving him his food

"well, Tucker's here, mind telling us why your living?" He looked at me

"your living?" Tucker said with a shock and Danny nodded at him

I looked at them and they were waiting, I was suppose to tell them this afternoon, it's too early tell them, and their eating, they might spit their food out at me for what I'm going to say.

"why? You guys are living, why shouldn't I?" I said angrily, I just hope they won't ask why

"No, it's ok, but why?" Danny said, shoot! I guess I'll just have to tell them.

"well…..I'm living because my….my…my..grandma died" I said in a low voice but Tucker and Danny heard it and Tucker spit out his soda in a different direction.

"what?! When did it happen? How come we haven't heard of it?" they said in unions in a panic

"well, my grandma had heart attack, or that's what they told me, and her funeral is held I Japan, that's where she grew and lived there for 8 years, so I'm living tonight at 10:00 PM and that's why I'm calling very relative I have here, we're taking the private jet." I said looking down and playing with someone's bottle cap

"O my gosh, I'm sorry" Danny said apologetically and I looked up and I smiled at him

"well, can we come?" Tucker asked

"as much as I want you guys to come, but I can't" I said still playing with a bottle cap

"why not?"

"well I mean, Tucker has to go to Michigan to visit his grandparents and Danny has to go to a family ghost hunting convention in Spain, and you guys leave at the same day and come back at the same day" I said finally looking up to stare at them

"well, we can always cancel" Danny offered

"no, you can't, you just can't cancel on something because of me" I said in a panic

"well….when do you actually come back?" Danny asked in a low disappointed voice

"umm…..for a month or so" I said warily

"What?!" they said in unions, wide eyes staring at me

"see I told you, you just can't wait that long and obviously the funeral doesn't last that long and we have to deal with our relatives" I said and their wide eyes never changing "and would you please relax, your freaking me out" finally there shock expression became calm

"well, maybe after we come home we can go to Japan?" he asked making a conclusion

"no, today's the last plane there and the last gathering, so there's absolutely no way

"well maybe…." Danny didn't know what plan he could do to come

"look Danny, I told you there is no other way, why can't you just let it go" I screamed at him and leaning towards him

"hey, I just wanted to attend a funeral of someone you love here" he argued back and leaning towards me

"well, there is no other way ok, I told you, I want you guys to come, but you have other plans, and those are important" I can't just scream at him like this, I want them to come but there was no other way

"would you both stop arguing" Tucker put his hand between our face, Danny returned to his normal position and looked at me apologetically and I gave him a smile, to let him know I forgive him. Me and Danny argue a lot sometimes and we just know what to do when we want to apologize secretly

"look, Danny, would you just let it go, there is no other way, just let her go, you'll still see each other" Tucker said with a teas in his voice, he saw me and Danny glare at him and he took a step back.

"well, I can see that you're not finfish with your food" I looked at their untouched food which I know that Tucker was dying to eat

"so, you go ahead and it your steak, while I make a few calls, I really need to finish my calls, oh and please be quiet" I prepared my phone and took out my 5 calling cards

I dialled the second one that was on my phone book and dialled the number. I already took 10 calls and each relative agreed to go, some even cancelled an awarding ceremony for their companies. Each call took only 3 minutes and each calling card was 4 hours long. While I was talking to a relative Danny and Tucker were eating and looking down at their food, but I could tell that they were listening to my conversations through the phone, in one call i saw Danny smile and chuckle, I forgot what that call was what I had said.

After they ate I was done making calls also and each relative agreed to come and will meet me at the house at 8 PM. The one last thing I had to do to the mall was going to my favourite store and tell Gladys. After I told Gladys she told me that her boss agreed to let her be gone for a month and just needed to work extra for her 1 month celery; but I was going to pay her for that, because she took her time for me. Gladys dressed up and had a suit case already (how prepared is she?) and told me she would just walk with me home. Gladys and Tucker seems get along, and they look like they were flirting I think. Danny and I were watching them and we tried to hide a laugh that Tucker finally found a girl that liked his catch phrases and some of his jokes; that aren't actually funny. Danny looked at me with warmth and I looked at him also, his baby blue eyes were dazzling, it was every person's dream is to have natural baby blue eyes, some put on contact lenses and some rich people have to go through surgery just to have blue eyes. His was completely natural and perfect, not like mine, mine was violet and I haven't seen anyone with the same colored eyes as mine.

We reached the house and just listened to some music and watched TV. After a while all my relatives were already arriving and it was time to go. I called the driver and got 4 cars to go to the airport, so it was time to say goodbye, and we'll never see each other in a month or so.

"so I guess it's time to go" I said facing Danny and Tucker in a low voice

"yeah I think it is" Danny also said in a low voice

"I'll just send you guys emails everyday" I said promising

"and I'll check my mail everyday" he said smiling

I didn't notice that everybody was loading up in the vans and Cecilia was going to the kitchen to get out bags and told me to hurry up. We stepped outside and Cecilia locked the door and activated the security machine.

"well I guess this is goodbye I said looking down

And suddenly a pair of familiar hugged me tightly and I hugged him back and I could see Tucker making kissing sounds and I glared at him. Danny released me and I said goodbye to him and gave him watch that I secretly bought. And Tucker pushed Danny away and gave me a suffocating hug.

"I hugged you the tightest, now where's my present?" he said putting his hand in front of me

"here" I said breathless and gave him the latest PDA I could find and he hugged it more tightly then he did with me, I laughed at his nonsense.

"I have my number there already, so I could contact you guys faster" I said putting out my PDA just like tucker's and put it back inside my small leather backpack filled with stuff that I nee during the trip.

Cecilia called me and everybody was done. I gave them one last hug and ran to the van I seated right next to Cecilia and looked at the window and the van was already moving, I waved goodbye to Danny and Tucker and they did also. They disappeared when the fan was moving fast and I seated straight and took out my iPod and listened to the music. After an hour we were at the airport.

Cecilia, as always went by my side and gave me a black and white striped jacket. Cecilia took the bags and told me to wait. After 2 hours of waiting we finally boarded on the plane.


	4. Chapter 4: Relatives

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Danny Phantom series, its characters, and plot-line. It all belongs to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and other rightful owners. Also with animax, a channel for anime that is featured on my story.

**Author's note: **Ok I have a translator that allows me to translate English to a certain language. But it only has a few languages and can only translate simple words like hello, so it's not that big, so I won't be doing the language thing often. Oh and if some of you know these languages please correct me if I'm wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:** Relatives

I spent the whole time on the plain listening to music and looking outside the window, I can see clouds, birds, and continents. I didn't see any countries, because every time there was fog, it was hard to see. I was madly bored and got out my laptop and made a face, how stupid was I? I should've brought this out a while ago, instead of being so bored.

The first thing I looked was my mail. And to my surprise Danny and Tucker already sent me a mail, and it was a video. I clicked it twice and the video began to start loading, my whole face was anxious.

"Hey Sam, I know it's only been a while, but uhh……." Danny was speechless and I heard Tucker's loud complaints and comments.

"Ughhh, get out of the chair, you stink at this!" Tucker said hovering in front of the camera.

"No way, it was my idea, I get to do whatever I want here, and besides, you didn't even want to do this" Danny said hovering also. It made me sad that they just did this for fun, and not for me. Did they miss me at all? Of course not, I think it's only been a day, but would they miss me at all if it had been a while? All my questions were never answered, and it frustrated me to know that I was going to answer them, myself with a lot of work. The videos paused because it was still loading. My mind was still in its wondering fantasies that I couldn't stop them to think clearly; instead I was making them more negative.

"Ok, it's my turn….." Tucker was cut off again by Danny throwing him his dirty sock and it fell directly to Tucker's nose. He ran off in panic and got back inside again to get his revenge, and for a minute the two boys were fighting, but only in pranks no one was actually punching someone, all I could see was ear flicking, wet willies, they were throwing stuff at each other and they were calling names at each other. The rest I couldn't see, Danny has to fast reflexes that he has learned in ghost hunting, that I couldn't see; and some are just stupid.

I wanted so much to flick their ears and discipline them and just tell them to sit together, and the camera's frame was big enough anyway. At first they just ignored my disciplines at them and continued fighting until they were worn out. One night on Saturday I was so bored that I was randomly clicking the remote for channels on the TV, and everybody knows that I don't like watching Television programs or any series, I only watch movies on the TV and I only watch 2 series and they were only on weekdays, until I reached a channel that was filled with anime, it was called 'animax'. I found myself laughing at the girl scolding at her friends furiously, because her head was suddenly huge and her body remained the same, the lights suddenly dimmed and flames in the background, and her face was suddenly 'anime' like, her teeth were suddenly huge, like a shark's teeth and there was something on the side of her head, and I didn't know exactly what they were called but I could tell that it looked like a migraine. Her hands were suddenly balled up in a huge fist and held it up high like she was cursing someone. I tried to that to Danny and Tucker but I could do the anime thing, I just imagined myself doing that, and scream out my lungs, and the two knew how tough I was and I looked scarier with the screaming thing.

The video finally played and Danny and Tucker looked worn out; finally. They collapsed on the floor breathless. They finally talked it over and decided that should sit together, like I wanted them to. Then finally they behaved and sat together, but they had their own chairs.

Tucker asked Danny if he could go first and he allowed it "look Sam, we miss you a lot, even though it's barley a day" he said deeply. "But the problem is, lover boy here was devastated the _second _that you left, suffered in minutes, and died in hours" he said raising his eyebrows up and down and he had an accusing smirk. I blushed at his words and for a second I thought Danny did also.

Danny began scolding him but I could sense that Tucker seeks no apology. Danny began fuming and tucker put his hands in front of his face to protect himself, and for a second Danny wrestled him and Tucker's scream was high pitched. The video began to stop for it was loading, and I waited but the captain told us to put on our seatbelts because we were landing. I didn't have time to wait for the video to play again so I turned it off and hid it inside of my bag and put on my seatbelt.

We were outside the airport and I waited for everyone to get their bags, I was the first one to get mine so I was the first one to go outside. When I got outside I heard people talking in Japanese and only a few were talking in English. I also know how to speak Japanese; it's one of the 20 languages I know. When having 5 relatives as linguists, it's not hard to go to other countries.

We were finally at the huge mansion the Manson family owns. Cecilia guided me to my room, and thankfully there were two beds, one for her one for me, so I wouldn't be alone. It was like any other room in a mansion, luxurious. Cecilia's bed was on the east side while mine was on the west side. The room was big enough for the whole school to throw a party here and there was also the big balcony outside. I was totally in discomfort; this room wasn't exactly my kind of taste.

Cecilia stayed and unpacked our stuff while my mom called me to greet the relatives; I got the 3 gifts that I bought from the mall to hand it out to whoever I wanted to give. There were only a few people in the huge living room, and they were having coffee and muffins. I sat down far away from them as possible, until one looked at me, and eyes widened with surprise and shock. It was Uncle June, he was one of the linguists who taught me different languages, he taught me French and Italian, he only had a short time visiting me at home so he didn't have enough time to teach me more.

Uncle June set aside his tea and muffin and walked in my direction and I smiled at him when he got closer he stretched out his arms to hug me and called my name in surprise. I stood up from my chair and smiled widely and hugged Uncle June.

"Buongiorno Uncle June" I said in Italian to let him know that I haven't forgotten what he taught me.

He released me from his unbelievably tight hug and looked at me with shocked eyes "come stai?" he said replying in Italian.

"Bene, lei?" I said in Italian.

"Bene troppo" he said smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Cosa c'è?" I said looking at him in concern.

"I'm just really happy to see you"

"Aw Uncle June, what's the point in talking to you in a different language when you start speaking in English" I said whining at him.

"Well I'm surprised also that you haven't forgotten what I taught you" he said.

"Haven't I told you that" I said letting him remember.

"Yeah I remember, it's just that I have been in Italy for a long time that I never speak English in a long time, it's nice to talk to someone none Italian……sort of" he said grinning

"Well, it's nice to see you to Uncle June, you look dashingly handsome" I said teasing him.

"Wish I could say the same for you, look at you! You look dashingly beautiful! And very grown up! It's been a while since the last 6 years" he said complementally.

"Yeah missed you too Uncle June" I said rephrasing what he meant. Somebody called Uncle June. "Well I go to go Sammy, it's nice seeing you again" he said my nick name that I despised but let go because this was an occasion obviously not the time for aggressiveness or angry thoughts. "Oh here's something for you" I said reaching behind the chair and got out the present that I got from the mall to give away, and Uncle June was the first one to talk to me so he qualifies. "Thank you Samantha, always the kind and generous one aren't we?" he said taking his gift and thanked me once again and mentioning my full name that I despised also, but I let go, what name would he call me next? "You're welcome Uncle June, it was nothing really" I said smiling at him warmly, and then he hugged me again and walked away and talked to the person calling him.

I sat down again, and looked at the people who were already at the house. It relaxed me a little that only a few were only here and they barely even notice my presence. And if a lot of people were here and I attract tom much attention, I would've been suffocated by hugs and my ear drums destroyed by greetings and screaming of excitement. And it's not because I was the favourite relative of the Mansons (I hated that; attracts to much attention) I was also the Granddaughter for what they came here for. I frowned at the thought people might treat me differently because I was all grown up and I haven't seen any of my relatives since I was 9 years old. I would bet my whole savings that every conversation I would have with every relative includes the words "It's been a while" or "look at you you've grown" which would make me very irritated.

In the area where adults were talking and having tea was a woman who caught my eye. She was wearing blue sweater vest and business pants and wore her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing Natasha high heeled shoes. Aunt Catherina was another relative linguist and the one who taught me French, she took care of me when I was _six years_ old when she was visiting my grandmother. I stopped myself from running to her and hug her tightly, missing my Aunt that I almost treated like my mother and she also treated me like her daughter; Aunt Catherina was better than my mom at taking care of me or making me happy.

Finally she looked at my intent gaze and her eyes widened in shock and almost dropped tea from the table. She excused herself from the table and walking swiftly where I was, I stood up ready and she opened her arms to embrace me and I embraced her tightly back.

"Comment allez-vous Tante Catherina?" I asked her in French wondering if she still remembers that she taught me French.

"Sam! O MY GOSH!" she said her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them before they could spill.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Please speak in English" she requested.

"pourquoi?"

"Oh you don't know how much I've been speaking different languages for a month, I had to translate a whole novel from English to French. I almost forgotten how to speak in English for a minute there" she said in relief.

"Ok, OK, I'm sorry, so how are you Aunt Catherina?" I finally gave up.

"Hmmm…tired, but I'm good" she said looking up and nodding and her face thoughtful.

"Is there something wrong?" I said concernedly.

"I'm just so…….so……there isn't even a word I could describe it" she said her eyes were already filled with tears and she wiped them before they could fall. Even though she didn't tell what she was so upset about I already know who she was talking about immediately my eyes were filled with tears also and one tear fell down my cheeks. I abruptly took my handkerchief in my pocket and wiped them. But I was sure that my nose was so red because of my pale complexion.

"Want me to dry your tears?" I asked politely.

"NO, no, I have my own" she said taking her own handkerchief and wiping her tears away.

"I even brought an extra, I know how emotional I am" she said slightly laughing.

"Well, I better get going, I have a lot of people to great and entertain" she said and her face finally was relaxed and controlled from any emotion; she was slightly in an acting career when she was 16 but it didn't work out because she wanted to finish her studies and graduate college and think about what career she wanted. But I've heard that she was good at playing roles and controlling her emotions.

"Well it's nice to see you again Aunt Catherina" I said hugging her tightly and she stroked my hair.

"Oh and here" I said giving her the second giveaway that I bought.

"Aw, thanks Sammy" She said mentioning my despised nickname in front of my face. I forgot that I never told any of my relatives to not mention any of my names that I would go dragon over. But it wasn't her fault and again it's wrong to fight or argue here, so I just let it go again.

"No problem" she said and took off and waved.

I looked at the huge antic grandfather clock and it was 5:00 PM and it was time to go to my room. It wasn't like I ha d a curfew but I was so tired that for a second I thought I was going to collapse.

I went to my room lazily and my last give away in hand; it's too bad I didn't gave this, but there was always tomorrow.

I opened the doorm, and just as I expected Cecilia was still unpacking our luggage. It was probably my fault that she was still unpacking instead of helping downstairs, I brought too much clothes, because I thought I might stay for a while and a part of me (that I was so completely regretting) that I _needed_ to bring this much amount of clothes. I'm still a girl but I wasn't girly.

"Aren't we a little early" Cecilia said still focusing on her work.

"I was getting tired. Hey do you need some help with that?" I said looking at her.

"No I don't mind, I'm almost done, so I don't need any assistance"

"Well in that case, I'll help anyway, you said it's almost done so I'll do it myself, oh and mom looks like she needs you downstairs" I said teasingly.

"Are you sure?" she said finally looking at me and her face looked like it needed some beauty rest, I don't blame her, hours of flight on the plane looking after me, and unpacking someone else's clothes was practically the number one reason.

"On second thought, maybe you should lie down and sleep"

"Well-"

"Trust me, I told you so anyway, you can't refuse my order" I cut her sentence immediately so she won't make any remarks.

"Well if you say so" she said and jumped to her bed and wrapped herself with the thick blanket. I was right, she was tired.

I finished unpacking my stuff and organized everything I had on my side. I lay down on my bed and curled up in my blanket.

"Dear one" I heard the voice again, calling me, was it back again? Offering again?

"You must take the offer, you are here, if you accept, your Grandmother will be here in your arms, she will be the same as you remembered her, all you have to do is join me" the voice was ringing in my ear and my good and evil voices are telling me what I should decide, and the evil was winning.

'No, go away!!!!" I screamed covering my ears and I felt the tears on my face, I had never cried before but I was feeling pain, my body was twitching I was shuddering with pain.

"You have at least 10 days to decide whether to join me and to let your grandmother live or let your grandmother die" she declared. She sounded like she was the cause of her death, was I being delusional? I think I was. I was hearing voices, and answering to them, was it just a hallucination? Or was it true? Was It a ghost? A spirit? I was getting tired of these unanswered questions. But if it was a ghost or a spirit I know one person who's an expert on ghost.

"10 days child" the voice faded and I was about to scream but my eyes opened and I was in my room in Japan, Cecilia was on the other side of the room sleeping (or snoring). It was just a dream, a nightmare. Or was it? Was she playing in my head? I didn't need ask again, I know they weren't going to be answered. Besides there going to be answered soon, I just need to make a call or get a laptop. I signed in my MSN account, and thank heavens he was on.

I was just about to click his name when a window popped out. It was him! He was quick.

DannyFenton: Sam! OMG! Why did u take so long?!

SamManson: Calm down will u, it's only been a day and I'm exhausted, and u can't imagine what's happening 2 me right now.

DannyFenton: ok, I'm really sorry, btw I miss you (I blushed) so what's the matter?"

From the way he tipped it I could tell he was concern, anxious, and it was just my feeling that he felt a little embarrassed at saying that he missed me; as far as I'm concerned Danny was never the one to show much emotion.

SamManson: Umm….can I just talk u on da phone?

DannyFenton: Y? we can at least talk here?

SamManson: Pls. I'm not feeling so good ryt now, nd it's really imp.

He paused for 3 minutes, and the window said he was typing again and he stopped for 3 minutes once again.

SamManson: r u still der?

At last he replied.

DannyFenton: yeah, but I don't have that kind of money 2 talk 2 u, it's a very long distance call

SamManson: I do, u don't think I was gonna make u spend ur money just 2 call me?

DannyFenton: no I have no problem spending my money 2 call u, it's just that, I only have 2 dollars on me 

SamManson: Don't worry when I get back I'll give u Ur monthly pay check

DannyFenton: pay check, wat 4?

SamManson: 4 being my BFF

He paused for a short moment and replied

DannyFenton: u don't have 2 do that

SamManson: well, I want 2; nd there's nothing u can do about it

DannyFenton: so are u going to call me or what?

SamManson: yeah, just let me get my phone, nd prepare urs also, it might be low battery

DannyFenton: no, it's fully charged, ok I'll be waiting for ur call

He signed off.

**Author's note:** please forgive the way I wrote my story in this chapter, I was a little dizzy at the moment, and I had little time to edit. And I will not write anything in Japanese, my translator doesn't have Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5: Calling for help

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Danny Phantom series, its characters and plot line. It all belongs to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and other rightful owners.

**Author's note:** Ok so here is Chapter 5. So far I have been having some ideas for the story, so I would be updating very soon.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

**DPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

As he signed off, I grabbed my phone and my long distance calling card and dialled Danny's number. As I was done inserting the calling card I pressed the call button.

There were 2 rings.

"Hello" there was a panicked and exited voice on the other line.

"Whoa, calm down there partner" I said to Danny who was really over reacting.

"Sorry Sam, it's just awesome hearing your voice again" he said in a low voice, which I could tell that he was very shy admitting his choice of words.

"Yeah missed the sound of your voice too" I said shyly but smiling as well.

"And you kind of a bit over reacting" I said.

"I was?" he asked?

"Oh no, you were very expressionless" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny. So how ya been?"

"Well, I've been……fine?" I said slowly and I felt like I don't know what I was saying.

"You don't sound like it" He said._ Ughhh Why does he know me so well?_

"Well what do you expect to person to sound like when they lose someone they love" I said. "And being haunted by a creepy ghost" I said really really fast and quietly.

"Wait what was that?"

"What was what?"

"about the last part?"

"what last part?"

"about what you said"

"when did I say that?"

"just a while ago"

"hello?"

"No, the one that you just said"

"that was it, hello"

"No, when I asked how you were doing"

"who are we talking about again?" I admit our conversation was a little confusing. But I know what he was talking about. I just can't lie to him, especially if this thing was critical. But I hope he doesn't need to force himself to find out what I just said.

"YOU, WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU!!!" now he was annoyed and obviously confusingly angry.

"you don't need to scream at me" I said with an innocent voice that seems like I was afraid of him or something. I wasn't really scared; it's that I hope he changes the subject.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to….." YES! He bought it; I just hope that he doesn't bring it up again.

"No, it's ok, it's that I'm feeling unfamiliar confusion, and I don't know what to do" I said in a pained voice, and this wasn't a joke, I'm feeling like the sky is falling, and there is no one to save or help me. I feel like I don't where I am anymore.

"Are you ok?" he said concern. It would be nice that he would be here comforting me and giving me advice and especially protecting me from this stupid freaky ghost.

"Do I sound ok?" from the sound of my voice, I could tell that he knows what I feel right now.

"No"

"I feel like….." there are no words for the things I'm feeling right now. All I know is that I feel like I'm running out of air.

I sighed. "Why is this happening to me?" I said almost breaking a tear. I felt……horrible, more than horrible….I don't know what I feel right now, even the things I feel, I'm still confused, and this is _me. _

"You still there?"

I sniffed "huh?" what did he say?

"Want me to come there?"

"Huh? No, you just can't spend plane tickets just to come hug me and then go back" It was nice of him, but what was he thinking?

"I mean using my ghost powers"

"What? You'll just get tired and complain to me 'why Japan? Why not just my street?'" I said smirking.

"I never complain to you."

"I believe you"

"oh yeah, name one time I did" I could tell he was pouting now.

"Well, there was the time you complained about me replacing garbage with your favourite carnivorous food, and the time you wanted to go to Paulina's birthday instead to come with me to the movies, an-"

"ok that's enough" Danny cut me off.

"Well?"

"O, fine I did, but promise, I won't complain, I even offered it myself"

"Are you really sure?"

"Positive, a hundred percent, absolutely, definitely, why no-"

"Ok, ok I get the point" I cut him off. I could really need some company, and I miss him. Maybe I cou- wait a minute, I almost forgot, I have to ask him something.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny, I need to ask you something"

"Ok, and what would that be?" He asked.

"Is there any new ghosts?"

"None that know of" he sounded unsure.

"I just need her identification" I said in a rush. Am I exited to find out?

"her?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, she's a girl, and no she is not ember, spectra, nor Pandora" I said, stopping him from taking the obvious ideas.

"Ok, do you know her name?" he asked. If I did then that would make things a whole lot easier.

"Sadly no" I said in disappointment.

"Exactly when and how did you know her?" Danny said sounding like a detective. Ughhh I always knew he was going to say that! Wished he didn't, but if I don't tell him then he'll worry and come here. I got to think of a plan. Come on Sam think, surely there's a way not to let him no about it. I got it!

"Well, she was in a book I just read and I'm very curious about her" I said in a voice that was calm. Good thing I thought of that.

"She was in a book? How do we know she's real or fictional?"

Damn it! "Well umm…..there was this poem that she was hinted that she does live in the ghost zone" I said.

"and what would that be?" Danny sounded clueless.

"It goes like this:

I live in a Dangerous place unknown

A blood mercy-less zone

Screams and destruction

My heart cannot function

I cannot seem to bear

The sight that was there

Help me for I am lost

For my soul is the cost"

The words that came from my lips were never mine to say, I felt like someone was controlling me to say those words, I know I have read book with poems and poems themselves, but I'm never that good at making a poem in just a second, especially on spot. What is happening to me?

"The way I see it, it could or not be, but I'll have to search it for you" Danny seems to believe that I got it from a book, but the poem was not.

Ok something weird is happening and I don't know what it is. If I were to tell Danny about the ghost, who I have no clue on who she is, this would take forever. Maybe I should go there, instead of him going here. If I came there and go to the ghost zone, everything would be done.

"I just got another brilliant idea"

"Let me guess your going to request to the chef there to make all the food recyclable organic matter, or also known as garbage" he said sarcastically, which I found….well unfunny.

"Mmhhm, right that wasn't funny, seriously. Anyway, what about I go there instead of you coming here, which you don't have anything to do here. If I come there I would go to the ghost zone find out about…this ghost, and we could see each other, isn't that perfect?" I asked excitedly. Wow my speech was long.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"What? of course not. Besides it's only like 11:00 PM here, and we'll be done in no time, they won't even know I was gone" I said. That was so perfect.

"But it's 6:05 here" Danny said.

"Even more perfect, but please don't bring Tucker" I said pleadingly.

"Oh don't worry, he already left to Michigan" Danny said and with a hint of enjoyment. Oh I am almost forgotten, Michigan was the real home of my former boyfr- I'd rather not say, Greg- I mean Eliot. Ughhh how I hated him! He lied to me and faced that he was Goth, an ultra recycle vegetarian, and even faced about his name.

"Sam? Did you just growl?" Danny said in a scared voice.

"What? I did?" I must have really been angry.

"Yes you did, just a while ago"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something annoying" I said in defence. I wouldn't want him to know that I was thinking about gregor/Eliot again, he's going to think I'm not over him, or worse he'll get Eliot's stupid ugly face here!

"Ahhhh" I screamed in protest of the thought.

"Ahhhh. what? What?" his scream made my ear hurt.

"why did you scream?" he said alert.

"Why did_ you_ scream?"

"Because you screamed, and that was ear piercing"

"Yours was too" I sighed "look, I just want this to get over with. Come pick me up, I'll wait for you. What time can you get here?" I was relieved that this was all going to be answered soon.

"I don't know, maybe 3 hours" he said undecided.

"That's ok, wait a minute, do you even know where I am right now?" Ughhh, another stupid problem.

"Oh, you're right, maybe…wait no……what about" he rambled on for an answer.

"mayb-"

"I got it" I was cut off by Danny's loud voice. "I'll just ask tucker to track the last call I made" he said like he had a light bulb above his head.

"That's ok I guess" wait a minute. "I told you not to tell tucker about this" I said in a strict voice.

"No, don't worry, I'll just ask him for instructions"

"Wow, you're a genius" who knew Danny was diabolical.

"I know, that's why everybody love the Danster"

"Yeah, when pigs fly" I chuckled "Danster? You sound like a dork" he was trying to sound like tucker, with his 'TF as in too fine' that was disgusting.

"I do?" he sounded clueless.

"No, you sound great, unless you wanna sound like tucker" I said sarcastically.

"Well, there's no time to waste, I think I'm going to take 4 hours, is that ok?"

"I just need you to be here" I said in a soft desperate voice.

"Sure, just for you" Danny sounded concerned and got the pain in my voice.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I clicked my phone and lay down on my bed. I hope he gets here soon; I want all this to be over.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPD

**Author's not:** ok the reason why I didn't tell where Sam's location is because I really don't know any locations there, so my apologies.


	6. Chapter 6: Warnings and Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Danny Phantom series, its characters and its plot-line. It all belongs to butch Hartman, nickelodeon and other rightful owners.

**Author's note:** I'm a fast updater, so I can reach up to like 2 chapters a day.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:**

Warnings and feelings

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

As I waited for him, I looked outside my window; it was raining. The sky was Dark, there was small hints of thunder in the sky.

My eyelids felt heavy, how long have I waited? It has been an hour or so, maybe I should take a short nap, Danny would knock on the window, I would hear him, just a small nap.

i fell into unconsuoisness

………………………………………………….

"Calling for help won't save you" the voice of the woman was angry, furious.

"What if it does help me, I was able to resist, soon enough I will be able t-"

"Enough!" I was cut off by her loud scream, her eyes turning crimson red.

I looked around me, I was in Amity Park, but it was………..destroyed. I can see the nasty burger's sign fallen from its original place, houses destroyed, trees on fire, and it was dark, there was no single person.

She reached out her hand again "join me" her mesmerising voice echoed in my ear, her voice was hypnotizing and her words were……convincing.

I was hypnotized; I don't know what to choose. I reached my hand to grab hers, I was half way there, I need my grandmother back.

As I was almost touching her finger tips, someone called out my name.

"SAM!!!!" a familiar voice called out loudly.

i turned around and saw a person I know so much, with his baby blue eyes ooking at me.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sam? Sam? Wake up" a familiar voice said.

"Danny?" I opened my eyes, my vision adjusted for 5 seconds.

I sat up and looked at Danny, and then at the window. The window was closed, instead f being opened, Danny must've phased in. I looked at Danny, he was in ghost form, and he had a backpack on.

"What's going on?" my throat was dry, I could hear my voice was dry.

"Ummmmm…..you asked me to come here and pick you up, and then you want to find out about something from a book you just read, and you told me that you might think it's from the ghost zone" Danny reported. He wasn't wet at all; it was raining a while ago.

I could tell he was being sarcastic, but for a second there I almost forgot what he was doing here for. Thedream i just has was almost real, I could feel myself standing on gravel, and I was talking to the lady in white again, but this time I was talking about freedom.

"You forgot?" Danny said hysterically.

"What? No! I just called you a while ago, and I just slept, and you think I forgot?"I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you were spacing out on me"

"I was not, I just felt tired, so I just slept for a couple of hours" wait a minute, how long was I out?

"Danny, how long did you get here right after I hung up the phone?" I said in a worried tone.

Danny gazed his eyes at the ceiling, obviously thinking, and soft murmurs escaped from his lips.

"3 hours, 1 hour for asking Tucker, well it could've taken 30 minutes but Tucker kept annoying me, and 10 minutes for packing some stuff, and the rest is my time for flying g all the way here" Danny reported.

"Oh ok, thanks for waking me up though, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's with the backpack?" I said pointing to his back.

"I told you, I packed some few stuff" he said taking off his backpack.

"Well, what's in it?"

"Take a look" he gave me his backpack.

Inside was a tissue paper, the Fenton thermos, The 'Jack-o-nine tails', a Fenton wrist watch, a white towel, and…….a barf bag?

"Are you sick or something?" I said eyeing the barf bag.

"No, why?" he said looking at me weirdly.

"Any reason why there's a barf bag in here?" I said taking it out.

"Oh that, I brought that just in case when you need to vomit" Danny said. Is this is a joke? Is he being sarcastic again? If this is a joke, I'm really going to be angry.

"Are you serious?" I said looking at him wide eyed.

"What about?" he said stupidly.

I shoved the barf bag an inch in Danny's face "about this!" I whispered angrily, Cecilia might hear.

"What are there to be serious about a barf bag?"

"Danny, I have been flying with you for a long time now, why would you think I'm afraid of heights? If I was, I would have barfed a long time ago!" I whispered angrily. This is just plain stupid, and I thought me forgetting what I was doing stupid.

"oh, I almost forgot to explain about that" his tone sounded like he had a light bulb on top of his head.

"well you better" I said angrily.

"ok, so here's the deal. I brought that because we're going to travel for more than 2 hours, I have to fly slowly when I carry someone, especially for 3 hours straight, and we are going to cross some seas, and the temperature up there is cold. That's why I brought this all, I don't know how you can endure that, and I don't know your resistance" he paused "so you're going to need to wear a jacket and you need to bring some earmuffs" he moved to the closet.

I shrugged.

"Sure, I'll go change" I stood up and grabbed Danny's hand and shoved him outside the balcony.

"Stay here, I'll be in that dressing room, and if you peak, you're going to wish that you were thrown away senselessly just like a worthless ragdoll" I said glaring at him.

Danny looked frightened "Ye-yes Mam" he moved a step backwards.

I smiled and moved back inside and closed the double glass doors of the balcony. Before I locked it, I opened it again "Oh, would you mind to go un ghost?" Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton again.

"Ok thanks" I moved back inside and locked the door and went to the dressing room which has a walk in closet. My clothes were already organized. I picked a striped black and white long sleeved T-shirt and a black knee length skirt and my regular boots, I grabbed my white jacket, I grabbed my earmuffs that was right next my shoe rack and went out the dressing room. As I closed the door I put on my jacket and went straight to the balcony.

"Different wardrobe again?" Danny asked eyeing my outfit.

"Yeah, I can never dress like this here"

"Are you ready?" he said getting ready to carry me.

"yeah, I'm good" I said getting close to him.

When our faces got closer I could feel his breathing cross my face, I blushed. I hid my face as he carried me, waiting for the redness to go away.

I looked at Danny and he was facing in the right direction, looking at the fountain I guess.

"That fountain cost more than 5,000 dollars" I said giving him some information.

"What?" Danny said as if he doesn't know what he was doing.

"the fountain, it costs more that 5,000 dollars" I said pointing at the fountain this time.

Danny looked at my hand and then to the object I was pointing at "5,000? That's insane!" Danny said as he moved closer but still carrying me like I weigh nothing.

"Well, it's made of marble and it's gigantic, so what do you expect" I said shrugging.

"to be a bit more affordable for people like me" he said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah I know right, this people don't know the value of money" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah no kidding" he said "You ready?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck to support my head "Yeah, I'm ready" and we took off. This was uncomfortable, not my position, but being so close to him, I'm so thankful that I wasn't blushing.

I looked down and saw the big mansion that the Manson family owns.

"Wow, that place looks bigger from up here" I said murmuring to myself.

"how big is that place?" Danny said. He must have heard what I said.

"Well it's big as the whole school, plus the football field and the front of t he school, plus more" I paused "you can't even imagine what the inside looks like" I remember the first time I heard of that place, I was so shocked, I thought my jaw was going to drop.

Danny let a low whistle and had his eye to the mansion that was now covered with small amount of clouds.

We were now flying for 30 minutes now, and while flying, we talked about my time in the mansion, Danny was very intrigued about my story. I was careful not to tell about the ghost.

The night breeze was cool, it was relaxing, and being so close to him made me feel that I was safe; he would protect me from anything. My eyelids now are getting heavy and i was getting close to unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………

**Danny's POV **

As I flew in the night sky, I looked at Sam and she was getting tired, her eyelids were closing, I could tell that she was fighting the urge to sleep. I moved my arms to her nape to support her head from dangling. I looked at her pale face, she looked very comfortable, she was showing a hint of smile. She buried her face in my chest and yawned, my face went wildly red. It would've been embarrassing if she saw me blush, she would think something else.

I wonder how she would react if tell her- pffft why am I even thinking this, she won't like me, besides I don't know if she was over gregor or not, it looked like he could be her type, and Tucker told me that gregor mentioned that he really liked Sam, and that stopped me from encouraging myself to tell her.

A few minutes passed and I felt Sam shiver in my arms, I looked at her and she was frowning, she must be rally cold, we were overseas now. I wrapped her in my arms more tightly to make her warmer, and she stopped shivering and went back to her slumber.

"I'm freezing" I was also getting cold, there were couple of icebergs down there, wonder if that's where the Titanic sank, oh well so much for joking if no one is laughing or throwing vegetables at you for your horrible joke.

**End of Danny's POV**

………………………………………………………….

"You have gone far enough" her brown eyes turned red and took a step closer. "this is enough, are you sure that he will help you?"

"Yes, I know he will, I don't even need to tell him I'm in trouble because he'll know when I'm in Danger" I said speaking right back. I know she was speaking about Danny immediately, because there's no other person who will help me.

She huffed "are you sure he returned your feelings for you?" she had an evil smirk.

Her words are too painful, I heaved up a heavy sigh "who am I to tell him what to do?" I sighed "he's my best friend, whatever keeps him happy, I'll go with it, no matter how painful it seems" I could feel the pain in my voice, she was right he would never return my feelings, and why am I even thinking this, Danny would never like me, even just a tiny bit. And besides he has Valerie, she's pretty, and she's a black belter, i..

"I could feel that you are telling the truth, tell me child, will you handle it? Can you bare it?" her voice was manipulative again.

I don't know, maybe I could or couldn't.

"No matter how much you gave me such painful words, I would never be hypnotized by you" I said in challenge.

She smirked "Hmm….maybe I should add that to my offer" she paused "what about I give your grandmother her soul back _and_ make _him_, fall for you" she challenged back.

She made it more impossible for me to resist the offer.

"No matter how much you give me offers, I still won't accept. My Grandmother is in a better place now, instead of her being disappointed in me by choosing something I know she wouldn't like. And furthermore, what good is it if he doesn't like me for real" I said in come back. The words I spoke was enough, they were short yet they explain so much.

I looked at her straight in the eyes, my eyes were angry, and hers was also. Then her eyes turned crimson red and she rose up in the sky with her brown hair moving with the wind.

"You! You think you could play dumb with me" she put her hand into a fist and she closed and tightened her eyes, then she opened them again "I will get you sooner or later!" she screamed in furry and came flying towards me. I ran as fast I can, I could feel her behind me, and with my irritating misfortune I tripped and scraped my knee.

The woman in white again appeared and descended and came closer to me "I'm warning you within five days you will join me" she said in a low angry voice, it almost seems real, that I was really going to join her.

Her hands were in fist and they were glowing, and they were red, she raised her glowing fists and aimed it at me.

………………………………………………………………………

"No"

I shielded myself with my arms and I felt the air in my face, and I felt like I was in an unsteady balance. I felt nausea, and I felt like I was falling. I gripped the nearest thing I could grab on for support and it was two familiar shoulders.

I screamed and braced myself.

"Sam? Calm down" a familiar voice ordered.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar D imprinted on a black suit. I looked up and I saw Danny with his emerald eyes, his expression concern and bewildered.

"Huh?" I looked at him and at my surroundings. We were in land now, in Amity Park.

"You ok?" Danny said bowing his head and looking at me. My face was buried in his chest; no wonder he bent his head down for that.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok, ya know just kidding around" I said with a small fake laugh.

"that wasn't a joke" he was getting the idea.

"No really, I was joking" I said In defence.

"Sam, I know you, you make jokes, but you don't make jokes like that, I mean what is that all about?" He asked.

This was going to be difficult; I mean what's wrong with me? Why can't I tell him? I'll just tell him when we're in the ghost zone.

"Your right it wasn't a joke, I think I just saw a bug on your arm" I said with a small fake chuckle again. A bug? What was I thinking? I like bats, I have a spider for a bag, and I said I was afraid of bugs? How stupid!

"What? Sam, you're not afraid of bugs, you have decorations of spiders in your room, and a spider is an insect" he said hysterically.

Ughhh, would he just stop being….such a…know-it-all.

"Fine, I'll tell you when we get in the ghost zone, and to make it up to you, I'll tell you the whole story" I said raising my hand up like I was swearing something.

"Sure"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry that I took so long in updating, I was very busy, like school projects and I'm creating a song for our jingle in class. Anyway sorry again.


End file.
